


Picnic In The Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint have a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic In The Snow

Clint arranges a picnic for Bruce.  
It is to coax his boyfriend out of the lab.  
They take a Quinjet to a mountain.  
Clint has chosen a secluded spot.  
They are surrounded by snow.  
Bruce feels refreshed.  
They eat the sandwiches they bought and drink coffee.  
Then Clint convinces Bruce to let the Hulk out.  
Once the Hulk is out, he and Clint play in the snow.  
He teaches the Hulk how to carve snow angels.  
They build a snow man.  
Clint takes the pictures of Hulk rolling in the snow.  
Hulk hugs Clint when it is time to leave.  
Bruce comes out and kisses Clint.  
It was an enjoyable day.


End file.
